Un Regalo Especial
by Niveneh
Summary: Son las 15 primaveras de Tomoyo, le han hecho una fiesta para homenajearla. Sin embargo, ella no es completamente feliz ¿por qué será?


æ § Un Regalo Especial § æ

Por: Meiko Akiyama H. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Doy un profundo suspiro. Desde hace días me encuentro así, como triste y vacía. Siento que hay 'algo' que me falta pero no puedo definir exactamente qué es. Alzo la mirada hacia el reloj, que casi marca las doce y sonrío. Falta sólo unas horas para que sea mi cumpleaños, son mis quince años. Mi madre ha armado todo un revuelo por esto, quiere que sea una fiesta por todo lo alto. Ha invitado a muchísima gente, la verdad accedí a esa fiesta por complacerla, le encanta ser anfitriona. Yo hubiera preferido una pequeña celebración junto a mis amigos, que claro hoy no podrán faltar. Por eso me encuentro muy feliz, mentiría si digo lo contrario, sin embargo, hay algo, algo que me impide estar feliz completamente. Es como cuando tienes una piedrecilla en el zapato. Algo que te molesta y te impide caminar del todo bien. Lo malo es que no sé muy bien a qué se debe. Finalmente el reloj da las doce de la noche y sonrío. Oficialmente tengo quince años de edad, ahora será mejor que vaya a dormir o de lo contrario mañana no me despertaré para la fiesta. Cuando estoy a punto de acostarme, mi móvil suena. Me extraño y poco y me apresuro a contestarlo. 

-Moshi Moshi...-

-¡¡¡FELICES QUINCE AÑOS TOMOYO-CHAN!!- escucho una vocecita al otro lado de la línea. 

-Domo Arigatou, Kero-chan...- sonrío reconociendo a Kero. 

//Ay//- escucho- //no, no... ¡¡Que lo sueltes Kero!!//

-¿T-chan?- es la voz de mi querida Sakura.

-Hai...

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!- me dice ella alegremente. Cumpliendo la tradición de felicitarte a las doce, para ser siempre la primera, aunque es obvio que este año alguien se quiso hacer el gracioso y me tomó la delantera ¬¬

-Domo Arigatou, Sakura...

-Bueno, te dejo dormir, recuerda que mañana vas a tener que estar fiestando...

-Ni lo digas ¿eh?- le digo en tono burlón- hasta mañana Sakura. 

-¡Señorita Tomoyo!- abren la puerta de mi cuarto esa mañana- ¡Su madre dice que la espera para almorzar!

-¡¡En un momento bajo!!- exclamo mientras me termino de arreglar. Me suelto mis largos cabellos, a mi madre siempre le han gustado así, por eso batallé por encontrar un vestido que sirviera para llevar mi cabello suelto. Detesto recogérmelo. "Me gusta tu cabello largo, Daidouji" me dijo alguna vez Eriol-kun. Suspiro el pensar en él, tiene tiempo que no nos hablamos. Antes nos escribíamos regularmente, pero últimamente no he sabido mucho de él. Espero que esté bien. Me dirijo hacia el comedor cuando paso por el salón de piano, sonrío de nuevo. Fue también por Eriol que le rogué a mamá que me pagara clases de piano. Me encantaba la forma en que Eriol-kun tocaba, era impresionante. Recuerdo la única vez que canté cuando él tocaba el piano, fue increíble. Aún llevo ese recuerdo clavado en mi mente y mi corazón. Suspiro de nuevo y abro la puerta del comedor.

-¡¡SORPRESA!!- gritan todos. Y es "todos" literalmente. Porque allí se encuentran Rika, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko, Sakura, Touya, Yukito y ¡hasta el papá de Sakura!. o.o! 

-Wai!! ^^U- es lo único que alcancé a decir. 

-Siempre supe que tu deseo era celebrar con tus personas más queridas- mi madre le dirige una mirada extraña al Sr. Kinomoto, no puedo imaginármela pidiéndole que viniera a este almuerzo-... y pues me decidí a invitarlos para un pequeño almuerzo. 

-Eso quiere decir que de todas maneras habrá fiesta en la noche, ¿verdad?- ^^U le digo a mi madre. 

-No te emociones, que vas tener que aguantarte ser el centro de atracción en la noche, T-chan...- me dice Touya en tono burlón. Últimamente él y yo nos hemos acercado, ya no lo veo como "el hermano de mi mejor amiga" sino como otro amigo más, al igual que a Yukito. Tal vez sea porque estoy creciendo, como me dice mi madre, quien, sorprendentemente, parece estar feliz que esté estrechando mis lazos con la familia Kinomoto. *^_^*

-Ahora te cuento- me dice Sakura, quien está sentada a mi izquierda- Shaoran me escribió... Kero casi intercepta la correspondencia, pero no pudo... – se burla ella. 

Luego de ese desayuno, Rika, Yamazaki, Chiharu y Naoko se despidieron. Las chicas se iban a arreglar para mi fiesta, y pues Yamazaki iría a acompañar a Chiharu-chan, con quien desde hace varios meses inició una relación. Yo siempre dije que ese par iba a llegar a algo ^^ y no me equivoqué. En verdad son muy felices, se ve. A veces cuando los veo tan felices, me pongo algo celosa. Pero celosa de "ambos" porque me pregunto ¿cuándo me tocará a mí? he salido con varios chicos, no lo he de negar, pero con ninguno ha pasado esa "chispa". No ha pasado con nadie, no me visualizaba andando con ninguno de ellos. Y pues siempre me ha gustado ser sincera, por lo cual los desechaba. Me detengo de nuevo en el salón del piano y entro allí. Me acerco lentamente hacia el piano y poso mis dedos sobre las teclas. ¿Qué hará Eriol-kun? ¿Se acordará que hoy es mi cumpleaños? Espero que si... ¿me llamará?...

-¿Pensando en Eriol?- dice Sakura entrando en la estancia. 

-¿Eh?- me siento avergonzada. ¿Cómo Sakura puede conocerme tanto? 

-Gomen... lo que pasa es que...- ella se me queda mirando- vaya entonces sí estabas pensando en Eriol *^^*

-...- desvío mi mirada. Sé que si miro a Sakura, ella adivinará lo que estoy pensando. 

-Últimamente piensas mucho en él...- comenta Sakura colocándose a mi lado. 

-¿Hai?- digo algo confundida, no sé en qué sentido tomar el comentario de Sakura.- pues... es que... es lógico... porque... pues no he hablado con él últimamente... y pues... pues...

-No te preocupes, ya entendí- me dice ella en tono malicioso- no olvides que yo te conozco y hasta mejor que tú misma. 

-¿Eu?- 

-Sé que últimamente has estado...

-¡Tomoyo-chan!! ¡Mira!- me dice mi madre, interrumpiendo a Sakura, me extiende una caja blanca- ¡ya llegó! 

Abro la caja y diviso el contenido. Es mi vestido, es lila, mi color favorito. 

-¡Es hermoso!- me dice Sakura. Mi madre le extiende a ella otra caja, seguro también es su vestido. 

-Luego les aviso cuándo pueden empezar a arreglarse ¿eh?- dice ella retirándose. Se le ve radiante, sé que será feliz esta noche. 

-Se te verá hermoso- me asegura Sakura. 

-Gracias...

-¡¡Sakura!! ¡¡Tomoyo!!- es la voz de Yukito- dice la Sra. Sonomi que si quieren, pueden venir a ver el dulce, que acaba de llegar... 

-¿Dulce? ¿DÓNDE, DÓNDE, DÓNDE?- chilla Kero saliendo del bolso de Sakura, quien se sorprende al verlo. Kero se nos queda viendo por unos segundos, y una gran gota aparece en su frente, al verse descubierto. 

-Kero- le recrimina Sakura- ¿No te dije que te quedaras en casa? 

-Es que no pude resistirme. Además, cuando tu hermano comentó que serían como cien invitados pensé que sería un dulce muy muy grande, y yo tenía que verlo. Y que con tantos invitados a lo mejor y no podías traerme un pedazo de pastel lo suficientemente grande- nos protestó. 

-Kero ¬¬U...- suspira Sakura con resignación- ni modo, pero mantente alejado del dulce por lo menos hasta que lo empiecen a partir ¿entendido?

-... U_U ....- 

-En realidad no deberíamos estar tan sorprendidas- le sonrío a Sakura- ya sabemos que cuando se trata de dulces, a Kero no hay quien lo detenga. 

-Ni siquiera su ama...- masculla Sakura-... qué vergüenza ¬_¬

*** Un par de horas después ***

Finalmente pudimos mantener a Kero alejado del pastel (lo que pueden hacer varios chocolates) y ya Sakura y yo estamos terminando de arreglarnos. El vestido de Sakura le ha quedado hermoso también. Me hubiera gustado confeccionarlo ^^ pero no se ha podido. 

-Falta el maquillaje- Sakura me sienta frente al espejo. 

Cierro mis ojos mientras mi amiga empieza a maquillarme. Recuerdo que todos han llamado hoy para felicitarme. Todos, excepto Eriol-kun. Eso me pone muy triste. ¿Acaso se habrá olvidado de mi cumpleaños? Es más, creo que últimamente estoy pensando demasiado en él, le estoy dando demasiada importancia ¿o no?. No sé, pero cuando pienso en él es como si las demás cosas perdieran su importancia real. Con él todo es diferente... me hubiera gustado que no regresara a Inglaterra tan pronto, tal vez así nuestra amistad hubiera prosperado más y hasta quizás... 

-¡Lista! ¡puedes abrir tus ojos!- exclama Sakura con satisfacción. Me contemplo en el espejo, sí luzco bien. "¿Es posible que te hayas olvidado de mí, Eriol-kun?" pienso tristemente. 

-¿Te ocurre algo, Tomoyo?- pregunta Sakura- ¿Por qué esa cara triste? ¿Acaso estás pensando en Eriol de nuevo?

Puedo sentir un rubor "extra" en mis mejillas ante este comentario. Me miro al espejo de nuevo. Es cierto ¿porqué estoy pensando en Eriol tan constantemente? ¿Qué demonios ocurre conmigo?

-Aunque fuera así, no tiene caso porque ni siquiera él me ha llamado- me pongo de pie y doy un profundo suspiro- vamos, han de estar esperándonos. 

-Tomoyo- ella me detiene antes de entrar al salón- si necesitas hablar conmigo, sabes que siempre voy a estar allí para ti. Y no te hagas la que no te ocurre nada porque yo sé que sí. Además, recuerda que yo soy experta en novios a larga distancia... ^_^

-Domo Arigatou, Sakura...

Al abrir la puerta pude sentir todas las miradas sobre mí. Hubo varios aplausos y me sentí un poco avergonzada ^^U detestaba ser el centro de atención. Pude encontrar la mirada sonriente de mi madre, le devolví la sonrisa y me encaminé hasta donde se encontraban mis amigas. Lo único que me asombró fue ver cómo mi madre reanudaba su conversación con... ¿el papá de Sakura? O.O! Yo creo que aquí ya hay gato encerrado. Tendré que hablar con mi madre luego sobre esto. ¿Estarán saliendo? Admito que es una idea un poco loca y aventada pero... después de todo, con esta familia todo es posible. 

-Luces hermosa Tomoyo- me dice Rika. 

-En verdad te ves sensacional- comentó Chiharu. 

-Por supuesto, gracias a mis "retoques" finales- sonríe Sakura. 

-Por cierto, Tomoyo- se acerca Yamazaki- ¿ya te había platico sobre la tradición del pastel de 15 años? Pues mira, sucede que hace muchísimo tiempo había una princesa. Sus padres por sus deberes de soberanos no podían atenderla. Por eso, el día de sus 15 años, su hada madrina la dijo que pidiera un deseo. Ella deseó tener un compañero con quien compartir su vida para siempre. Como ella pudo ser finalmente feliz, deseó que quien pidiera este deseo a partir de ese día, también se le concediera. Es por eso, que si pides un deseo relacionado con la persona que quieres en este día, tú y esa persona estarán juntos para siempre... ¡Ay!

-¿No puedes dejar de decir esas tonterías?- dice Chiharu golpeándole con el bolso.

-¡Juro que esta vez lo leí de un libro de leyendas en la biblioteca!- se defendió él.

-No me digas ¬¬... 

-Tal vez deberías pedir ese deseo, ya sabes, para Eriol...- me dice Sakura por lo bajo- no tendrías nada que perder ¿o sí?

-Deja eso, Sakura- suspiro con un poco de tristeza- que ya ves, ni siquiera me llamó. 

En ese momento, el teléfono sonó. Mi madre se apresuró a contestar. 

-¡Tomoyo! Cariño, tienes una llamada y es de larga distancia...- me dice. 

Mi corazón se aceleró al escuchar estas palabras. ¿Sería posible que fuera él? Me pongo en pie y corro hacia el teléfono. Casi se lo arrebato a mi madre de las manos. Ella sólo me sonrió y volvió con los invitados. Doy un profundo suspiro y me llevo el teléfono a la oreja. Hay silencio desde el otro lado de la línea, como esperando a que yo responda. Sí, se escucha de larga distancia. 

-¿Hai?- digo un tanto nerviosa. 

-¿Tomoyo-san?- escucho una voz varonil desde el otro lado de la línea. Mi corazón da un vuelco, esa voz es totalmente inconfundible. Me pongo feliz que al menos él no me haya olvidado. 

-Hai, soy yo...- le digo sonriente-... pensé que lo olvidarías! 

-Jamás podría olvidarme de eso, Tomoyo-san, eres alguien muy querido para mí- me dice él dulcemente.

-Tú también lo eres- le digo tiernamente- gracias, Shaoran-kun...

-Espero que la sigas pasando bien, lamento haberme tardado tanto. //Manda saludos de mi parte!!// escucho desde lejos- ah, y Mei Ling también te manda saludos y felicitaciones. 

-Domo Arigatou...- sonrío-.... oye ¿y no quieres hablar con Sakura-chan? 

-No, no te preocupes. Ya luego la llamaré a su casa, mándale saludos... y dile, dile...

-¿Qué la quieres mucho?- sonrío. Puedo adivinar que las mejillas de Shaoran se han sonrojado- no te preocupes, yo me encargo. ¡¡Sayonara Shaoran-kun!! ¡¡Arigatou!! 

Doy un profundo suspiro. Me siento feliz que haya sido Shaoran, pensé que se olvidaría de mi cumpleaños. Sin embargo, no puedo dejar de sentirme un poco desilusionada, pensé que se trataba de Eriol. Me encamino hacia la mesa en donde estamos todos, Sakura me mira ilusionada, seguro que piensa que hablé con Eriol. 

-¿Y bien?- me pregunta ella impaciente. 

-Ni te emociones, que se trataba de tu airen- sonrío dando el primer bocado a mi comida. 

-¿Eu? ¿Shaoran-chan?- me dice ella, visiblemente sonrojada.

-Hai, el mismo. Me llamó para felicitarme, sólo habló conmigo- digo burlonamente mirando a mi amiga- y hasta se disculpó por llamar tan tarde ¡Kawaii!!

...¬_¬...

-Gomen...- le sonrío- es que tu chico es muy kawaii. 

La fiesta transcurre sin mayores problemas. Claro que una parte de mí aún le pide a gritos al teléfono que suene, y que sea él. Sin embargo, el teléfono no sonó ni una vez más. Mi madre se acercó hasta mí y me dijo que era la hora de soplar las velas del pastel. Me encaminé y me puse frente al pastel, mientras entonaban una melodía de cumpleaños. Recuerdo la historia de Yamazaki. Cuando terminan la canción y todos me dicen que las sople, cierro mis ojos por un instante "Que Eriol-kun no se haya olvidado de mí..." pienso para después soplar las velitas. "Nada perdía con intentarlo" digo para mis adentros. 

-Hora de partir el pastel...- sonríe mi madre. 

-Es mejor que vaya reservando el pedazo de Kero- me dice Sakura por lo bajo- que lo dejé en la cocina, pero no sé cuánto tiempo más aguante sin su pastel... 

-De acuerdo, llevémosle el pastel ahora antes que empiece a hacer berrinche.- le digo. 

Entramos a la cocina, enseguida escuchamos la vocecita de Kero. Parece algo enojado, sin embargo, notamos que él está hablando con alguien. ¿De quién se puede tratar? 

-Insisto en que tú estás aquí por algo de mi Ama... tienes que irte o pagarás las consecuencias- amenaza Kero. 

-No tiene nada que ver con ella. Y mejor apártate de aquí o luego te arrepentirás Kerberos...- dice la otra vocecita en tono amenazante.

-¿Con quién estás hablando, Kero?- dice Sakura. 

-Con "este" que no sé porqué rayos viene a amargarme el día...- Kero enseguida notó el pastel en manos de Sakura y su mirada se endulzó- Sakura-chan!! ¿Es ese mi pastel???

-¿Eh? ^^U sí Kero este es tu pastel...- le sonríe Sakura extendiéndole el pastel a Kero quien se acerca a él rápidamente. 

-Pero con quién estabas??...- no he terminado de decir esto cuando una pequeña silueta se acerca hacia mí. Reconozco de quién se trata casi al instante y mi corazón se acelera- ¿Spinel? 

-Sí Daidouji-san...- me dice él mirándome fijamente- estoy aquí porque...

-... no sé... qué... demonios... haces.... aquí... seguro... para... fas..tidiar...- masculla Kero entre bocado y bocado. 

-¿Por qué no comes con tranquilidad Kero?- le reprende Sakura y se acerca hasta Spinel- dinos ¿qué haces aquí, Spi?

-Bueno estoy aquí por... ¡¡NO ME LLAMES SPI!! ¡Detesto ese tonto apodo que me puso Nakuru... es simplemente horrible!- exclama "Spi" visiblemente enojado.

-Bueno, bueno- sonríe Sakura nerviosamente- qué te parece... ¿Supi-chan? 

-¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!- "Supi-chan" ahora está totalmente histérico- ¡¡PUES ESE ES MIL VECES MÁS...

-¡SUFICIENTE!- exclamo, provocando que "Spi" se detenga y hasta que Kero deje de comer (lo cual es mucho decir)- ¿podrían dejar eso para después y... y... decirnos qué te trae por aquí?- estoy muerta de la curiosidad, sobre todo porque sé que se relaciona con Eriol. ¿Por qué otra razón vendría él hasta aquí? 

-Bien...- suspira "Spi" con tranquilidad, haciendo que me desespere aún más- lo que ocurre es que como hoy es su cumpleaños, Eriol-sama me pidió que le entregara personalmente su presente. Le hubiera pedido a Nakuru que hiciera el viaje, sin embargo, él creyó conveniente que le robaran la tranquilidad al hermano de Kinomoto-san...- inquiere "Spi". 

-Mi... ¿regalo de cumpleaños? – mi corazón se acelera. "Eriol-kun ha recordado mi cumpleaños". Me llevo la mano al pecho, esto que siento definitivamente es ¿amor? Bueno aún tengo 15 años, no creo que sea algo "tan" profundo y apasionado, pero es suficiente como para que mi joven corazón se sienta lleno de vida, nuevamente. 

-Sí- "Spi" extiende unas hojas frente a mí- dice que son las escrituras de una canción especial para usted...

Observo detenidamente las notas, y descubro que son las notas para piano de la canción que él y yo interpretamos aquella única vez juntos. Lágrimas afloran de mis ojos sin ningún esfuerzo. Encuentro una carta en la parte de atrás de las hojas. La abro con rapidez, imaginando de quién proviene. 

                   Daidouji-san: 

            Seguramente habrás de estar profanando maldiciones contra mí, porque no me he reportado en el día de tu cumpleaños. Es que quería sorprenderte con este presente. La verdad no sabía que comprarte y Nakuru me daba demasiadas opciones y no lograba decidirme ^^U. 

            Entonces recordé aquella vez que toqué el piano y tú interpretaste esta canción. Pensé que te gustaría tener las notas para que tú también puedas tocar la canción. Espero que tu regado te guste mucho Daidouji-san, esa canción tiene un significado especial para mí, espero que a partir de ahora para ti también signifique algo especial. 

                                   Saludos y muchas felicitaciones, 

Eriol H.

-¿Tomoyo?- me sonríe Sakura- ¿es esto?

-Sí, Sakura...- observo a "Supi" quien me mira un poco extrañado- ¡oh, gracias, gracias Suppi-chan!! ¡¡Me has hecho muy feliz!!

Enseguida me encamino hacia fuera de la cocina, escucho a lo lejos un "¡No me digas Suppi-chan!" y sonrío. Llego al salón principal, en donde mi madre me sonríe. 

-Hija ¿dónde has estado? Han preguntado por ti...- me sonríe ella acercándose a mí.

-¡¡Señores!!- anuncia Sakura entrando al salón y tomándome del brazo- les ruego se aproximen al salón de piano, ya que la festejada les dará un pequeño concierto...

-¿Eh?- pregunto confundida mirando a mi mejor amiga. 

-¡¡Excelente idea Tomoyo!!- sonríe mi madre, llamando a todos a que fueran al salón del piano. 

-¿Qué fue eso, Sakura?

-Vamos, sé que quieres entonar esa melodía...- me guiña el ojo-... ¡qué mejor manera de recordar a Eriol! 

Me siento y coloco las notas frente a mí. Doy un profundo suspiro y empiezo a tocar. Enseguida miles de recuerdos vienen a mi mente. En especial aquella vez que Eriol y yo entonamos esa canción juntos. Se podía sentir una gran energía emanando de nosotros dos. Y creo que fue desde ese día que establecimos una conexión especial. Era una conexión para que no necesité poderes mágicos ni mucho menos. Simplemente necesitamos de un piano y de mi voz. Eso bastó. Y aunque me doliera su partida y que ya no estuviera conmigo, ahora sé que él también siente algo especial por mí. A través de esa carta lo confirmé y lo sentí. Por eso ahora interpreto esta canción con mucha alegría y porque estoy segura que tarde o temprano, nuestros destinos volverán a sentirse. No necesito tener poderes para predecir eso, mi corazón me lo dice. 

Cuando termino la canción alzo la mirada y me encuentro con la sonriente mirada de Sakura quien empieza a aplaudir, imitada luego por el resto de las personas. Les sonrío ampliamente, y entre los aplausos susurro levemente. 

-Arigatou, Eriol-kun...

~ FIN ~

Notitas de Autora: 

Bueno bueno, un fanfic de Tomoyo y Eriol. Me sentía muy inspirada, y este fanfic prácticamente se escribió solito XD.  Me puse muy muy romántica y pues aquí está el resultado si les pareció muy WAFF, pues lo siento ^^U ¿qué puedo hacer?. Ah, y lo único que no me gustó del fanfic fue el título, me pareció muy bobo, pero en fin, así se quedó XD. 

Okis, antes que nada esta historia está dedicada a varias personas, va con mucho cariño primero para mi querida Sakura-chan, ella sabe bien porqué, también va para Suppi, con muxio cariño chico para que no digas que no te quiero!, tb para Adry y Gloria. BESHOS!! 

Jaja, bueno, y tb para todos los que me aguantan mis locuras, los admiro ¿eh? ^_~ si quieren mandar comentarios lo pueden hacer a meiko_kisses@hotmail.com o a kendappa_o@kaitou.org 


End file.
